Please Don't Leave Me
by lil-k-chan666
Summary: 2D is fed up, and leaves to prove a point to Murdoc. But Noodle is not happy about it. 2D and Noodle Brother/Sister type One-Shot, Based in Phase 2. Please R


Summary: 2D is fed up, and leaves to prove a point to Murdoc. But Noodle is not happy about it. 2D and Noodle Brother/Sister type story.

* * *

Please Don't Leave Me

Rain fell over Kong Studios, with thunder and lightening following.

14 year old Noodle sat on her Japanese patterned bed, entertaining herself by playing her gameboy.

"Yes, yes! ah...No! GAH!" Noodle threw her gameboy across the room in rage, cursing it in her foreign tongue. She folded her arms, examining the room for a moment, before realising that she had now nothing to keep herself entertained. She gave a annoyed sigh before getting off of her bed, and retrieving the gameboy.

A sudden yell from a lower floor startled the purple haired guitarist, hearing the loud voice of her fellow band mate Murdoc, caused her to roll her eyes as she returned back on her bed. Switching the on switch, giving her game another go.

More yelling was heard from below, but with another voice involved. Noodle assumed that it was Russel shouting back at Murdoc who was busy shouting and abusing the singer 2D.

Noodle's ears then picked up on a voice that did not belong to the Drummer, but in fact the Singers. She again, turned off her gameboy to get a better listen in on the very loud conversation.

"I TOLD YEH NOT GO NEAR MY WINNEBAGO! AND WOT DO YEH DO? GO FUCKIN' INSIDE!"

"Yeh told me to bring teh-"

He was cut off by a harsh push away from the bass player, causing 2D to make an 'oof' sound, he held his chest and frowned.

"Oh please! Yeh tryin' to be intimidatin'?" The bass player mocked, which was starting to annoy 2D even more.

"Jus' leave me alone Murdoc"

"Or wot Face-ache?" Murdoc taunted, giving the singer another push.

"Quit it!" 2D shouted at Murdoc, who saw this as a game.

"Haha, 'quit it!' yeh such a pussy! Wot yeh goin' to do if I don't, is wot I asked"

2D glared, normally he wouldn't ever get angry with Murdoc, or anyone for that matter. He was a very calm person, but something inside of him was getting ready to snap. In answer to Murdoc's question, he grabbed his coat and car keys, keeping his glare towards Murdoc.

Murdoc watched him, and figured out what he was doing. "HA! Yeh gonna walk out? Yeh don't have teh balls!"

"Watch me!"

Noodle gasped as she heard the words 'walk out' then darted towards her bedroom door making a quick dash down to the lower level. She was getting ready to run into the room, but was not aware it was being guarded by Russel, who grabbed her, stopping her from entering.

"Let me go Russel! I need to stop 2D"

"Noodle, Don't get involved"

"I have to! I cannot let 2D leave!" Noodle fought Russel's grasp in attempt to save the situation.

"Noodle, stay out of it!" Russel said more sternly, letting his big brother/father status take over, which stopped Noodle.

She looked inside the room, which had 2D and Murdoc. 2D took one last mock from Murdoc then stormed out. Storming past Russel and Noodle.

"No 2D! Please don't go!" Noodle pleaded as tears formed and fell from her eyes that were hidden behind her fringe.

2D didn't even give a back glance, but walked straight out. Ignoring her pleas for him to stay.

Noodle felt anger and sadness at the same time, she pushed Russel off of her and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door shut before diving, and burying her face into her pillow on her bed.

Russel knew Noodle was upset, and it was best to let her get her anger and sadness out, rather than pestering her about it.

"Way to go Muds" Russel commented frowning at him as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Look lards, if I know D, and unfortunately I do. He will be back within an hour or so" he replied, lighting a cigarette and exited the kitchen area.

Unfortunately, it wasn't an hour he was gone. 2 days had passed since the singer walked out of Kong Studios. Leaving Murdoc and Russel confused and worried. Russel worrying if 2D was ok, and Murdoc worrying about all the trouble he would have to go through to replace him if he had really truely left.

Noodle however, had stayed in her bedroom for the most time in the 2 days of his absense. She felt depressed at how he would just leave her without saying bye, ignoring her when she was asking him to stay, and just leaving the band all together.

"Noodle?" Russel's voice asked from her other side of her bedroom door.

"Hai Russel?" She sighed, sitting up on her bed, watching as the drummer entered the room.

"Ya okay baby girl?"

Noodle shrugged, watching him now sit next to her on the bed, causing her to be bounce up slightly as he sat down.

"Ya miss D?"

"Hai...why would he just leave the way he did Russel?" She asked tears appearing in her eyes as she remembers the scene.

He put a comforting arm round her, "Maybe he just grew fed up with it all, no one truly knows except for D himself"

"It does not make sense. He acted very unusual"

"Jus' try and get some sleep Noods, who knows, he may even come home tonight" Russel said kissing her forehead and watched her get under her covers. "Night Noods"

"Goodnight" She replied in an depressed tone, which made Russel leave with a sad face.

A few hours passed into the night, and Noodle had yet to fall asleep. Sleep was something that came rare to her these past 2 days. The whole thing was not able to register fully to her, she refused to believe that he would do this.

Another 30 minutes or so later, she had finally managed to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly lightening crashed right outside Noodle's window, followed by thunder, causing her to scream in fear.

The door to her bedroom suddenly opened and more lightening hit, causing the outline of the figure to be shown, this made Noodle scream even more and she hid herself beneath her covers.

She breathed heavily, still startled from all that was happening. Her covers are suddenly pulled off of her head, this caused her to gasp and cover her head.

"Noods? Its me luv" a familiar voice spoke out, her eyes opened and she faced the figure, she then switched on her lamp which lit up the room.

She blinked, then saw the singer's face looking at her, with a worried expression.

"2-2D?" She asked in disbelief, her mouth gaped open slightly.

"Yeah, yeh okay? I 'eard yeh scream"

Noodle just kept staring at him, shocked that he is sat right in front of her.

"Noods?"

This snapped her out of her thoughts as she finally answered. "You are here? You are back?"

"Yeah, I came back" he smiled at her, but Noodle didn't return the smile, she returned with a frown.

"Why did you leave in the first place? And ignore me when you did?"

2D sighed, he knew he would have to explain this sooner or later. He was hoping to do it when Noodle was drowsy, but she seemed to be wide awake.

"I'm sorry luv, please don't be mad at me. I wos jus' really upset then, and I wos tryin' to prove a point to Murdoc"

"Why did you not tell me? Instead of leaving me feeling very bad, thinking it could of been me that caused you to leave!"

"Aww Noods, I would never leave cos of you. Yeh one of teh reasons I haven't left ages ago. Yeh keep me happy durin' teh days" he stroked her head, which calmed her along with his nice words.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, And I truly am sorry for leavin' yeh like tha'. I will never do tha' again wifout tellin' yeh ok" he explained giving her cheek a small peck.

Noodle blushed and hugged 2D tightly, her smile returning.

"Arigato 2D"

"Tha's okay" He noticed tears were falling from her eyes, so he sang to her. In attempt to stop her, and get her to sleep.

Once he succeeded, he laid her in bed, tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Whispering to her "I would never leave yeh luv"

This left a smile on her face as she slept. While 2D quietly switched off the lamp, and left her bedroom to let her sleep.

* * *

Yeah, I got a bit bored and lazy near the end. Please R&R


End file.
